Many times applications and other components, such as print filters, can emit documents which, while generally conformant to a pertinent specification or standard, fail to conform in a desirably efficient manner. For example, while a particular document file or stream may satisfy pertinent requirements or constraints of the specification or standard relative to which it was produced, the produced file or stream may not reflect the best arrangement or structure so as to mitigate processing concerns when the file or stream is rendered.